cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Lee Van Cleef
Lee Van Cleef (1925 - 1989) Film Deaths *''High Noon'' (1952) [Jack Colby]: Shot to death by Gary Cooper in a stable at the end of a chase/shoot-out. (Thanks to Mac and Betty) *''Kansas City Confidential ''(1952) [Tony Romano]:'' Shot to death by the mortally-wounded Preston Foster, just as Lee tries to kill John Payne. (Thanks to Harry)'' *''Untamed Frontier'' (1952) [Dave Chittun]: Shot to death by Joseph Cotten while Lee is trying to escape. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Lawless Breed (1953) ''[Dirk Hanley]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Rock Hudson. (Thanks to Harry) *''Tumbleweed (1953) '[Marv]: His right shooting arm rendered useless in an attack by the Yaqui, when Russell Johnson grabs Lori Nelson and threatens to kill her, Lee tries to draw his gun with his left hand but is too slow and Johnson shoots him. (Thanks to Brian). *The Nebraskan' '(1953)' [''Private Reno Benton]: Stabbed in the back. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Big Combo'' (1955) '[Fante]: Killed in an explosion after his boss (Richard Conte) plants a bomb in their hideout. His body is shown afterwards being carried out on a stretcher when Lee's partner (Earl Holliman) sees it. *'''''A Man Alone (1955) [Clanton]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Ray Milland in a saloon. (Thanks to Brian) *''Ten Wanted Men'' (1955) [Al Drucker]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Randolph Scott. (Thanks to Brian) *''It Conquered the World ''(1956) '[''Dr. Tom Anderson]: Strangled by the alien after he attacks it with a blowtorch outside the cave. *'''The Conqueror (1956) [Chepei]: Unhorsed when he leads a small band of Mongols in a futile attempt to rescue John Wayne from the Mirkits, he gets speared in the back. (Thanks to Brian) *''China Gate'' (1957) '[''Major Cham]: Pushed over a balcony by Angie Dickinson. *Gunfight at the O.K. Corral (1957)' [''Ed Bailey]: Stabbed in the chest when Kirk Douglas throws a knife at him. (Thanks to Michael) *''The Bravados'' (1958) [Alfonso Parral]: Shot to death by Gregory Peck. (Thanks to Mac) *''Guns, Girls and Gangsters'' (1958) [Mike Bennett]: Shot to death (along with Gerald Mohr) in a shoot-out with police. *''Ride Lonesome (1959) '[Frank]: Shot in a gunfight with Randolph Scott. *Posse from Hell' '(1961)' [''Leo]: Shot to death by Audie Murphy. (Thanks to Brian) *''How the West Was Won'' (1962) [River Pirate]: Stabbed in the chest when James Stewart throws a knife at him during a battle. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly'' (Il Buono, il brutto, il cattivo) (1966) [Angel Eyes]: Shot in the chest by Clint Eastwood during a three-way showdown with Clint and Eli Wallach in a graveyard. *''Day of Anger'' (I Giorni dell'ira; Blood and Grit; Gunlaw) (1968) [Frank Talbey]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Giuliano Gemma. (Thanks to Andrea) *''El Condor'' (1970) [Jaroo]: Shot to death in a gunfight. (Thanks to Garrett) *''God's Gun'' (Diamante Lobo; A Bullet from God) (1976) [Father John/Lewis]: Playing a dual role as twin brothers, "Father John" is shot several times by Jack Palance's gang in the street, then dies after Leif Garrett runs out to his side. ("Lewis" survives the movie.) *''Kid Vengeance (Take Another Hard Ride; Vengeance) (1977) [''McClain]: Shot in the chest by Leif Garrett. *''The Commander'' (1988) [Colonel Mazzarini]: Killed in an explosion (along with his cohorts) when he detonates his own bomb, not knowing that Lewis Collins and Manfred Lehmann had discovered it and placed it on his yacht. (Thanks to Johan) TV Deaths *''The Rifleman: The Deadly Wait (1959) ''[Dan Maury]:'' Shot repeatedly in a shoot-out with Paul Fix, when Lee tries to draw his gun on Chuck Connors. * 'Wanted Dead or Alive: The Hostage (1959)' [''Jumbo Kane]: Shot 3 times by Marcia Henderson, just as Lee is about to kill Steve McQueen. *'[[Bonanza (1959 series)|''Bonanza: The Bloodline (1960)]]' [''Appling]: Shot in a shoot-out with Lorne Greene. * Have Gun, Will Travel: The Treasure(1962) '[''Corbin]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Richard Boone. (Thanks to Michael) *''Gunsmoke: The Pariah'' (1965)' [''John Hooker]: Shot in the chest by John Dehner, after John's two sons found Lee wanted for robbery and murder on a wanted poster. Van Cleef, Lee Van Cleef, Lee Van Cleef, Lee Van Cleef, Lee Van Cleef, Lee Category:World War Two veteran Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by betrayal